


Taking One For the Team

by Baconator



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Don't Examine This Too Closely, I haven't written since middle school, I'm embarrassed, M/M, Manga Spoilers, Not Beta Read, Some Plot, it's not all porn I swear, the timeline we deserved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 15:07:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22498063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baconator/pseuds/Baconator
Summary: (SPOILERS for Treasure Island arc)AU where Gen joins the harem becAUSE WE WERE ROBBED!! BOICHI! INAGAKI! YOU COWARDS!!! (also it’s horny)
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Mozu, bit of sengen, but it's lightly implied
Comments: 20
Kudos: 142





	Taking One For the Team

**Author's Note:**

> Dr. Stone has inspired me to write fanfics again and I have like, 9 sengen fics in my drafts but this is the only one I managed to finish ffs

“Dammit, this isn’t the time to be playing around.” Senku grumbled as he reached into the pool of water that stemmed from the cave’s entrance.

“Aww, come on Senku-chan~” Gen smiled as he watched the male splash his face with water in an attempt to wash off the makeup Amaryllis had recently applied. “I know how you feel but learn to relax a little. The harem selection isn’t until tomorrow morning and until then, we can only sit back and wait.”

“I do know how to relax but becoming a human barbie doll isn’t my idea of relaxing.” The scientist snapped back as he grabbed the dress Amaryllis had lent him and proceeded to use it as a towel.

The mentalist chuckled at the display before he knelt down next to Senku and peered into the water to look at his reflection. “Well I don’t know about you, but I think I look great~ Despite never having used proper makeup, Amaryllis-chan did well making us look cute, don’t you think so?” Gen sang as he leaned a bit into the other’s space to bat his eyes at him.

His silly advance was met with rejection as Senku was quick to toss the dress in his face. “Yeah yeah, whatever you say mentalist. Now hurry up and wash that junk off your face, you look weird.”

“Aww, Senku-chan doesn’t think I look pretty?” Gen playfully whined as he removed the fabric off his head to watch the figure of the retreating scientist. After having one last laugh to himself, the dual-toned male was quick to wash the cosmetics off as instructed. He was careful in neatly folding up the girly outfit he had been lent and picked up the dress Senku had ruined for the sake of returning them.

* * *

The rest of the evening had passed by rather quickly and it wasn’t until nightfall that the small group of survivors, including their new teammate, regrouped around the campfire.

“So what should our spies expect at tomorrow’s selection?” Senku asked as he swatted away Kohaku’s hand from messing with her own hair. The blonde girl had practically spent all of her life with those locks tied up in a pony tail. Now that it was let down as Amaryllis had instructed, Kohaku kept trying to tie it back up out of habit.

“It’s nothing complicated if that’s what you’re worried about.” The group’s beauty guru responded as her eyes trailed from the fire to her questioner. “The Master of the island doesn’t visit the villages himself for the selection, instead he sends Minister Ibara in his place. The Minister chooses which women are selected for the harem and then they are led to inner fortress where the Master resides.”

A look of sadness overcomes the girl’s expression as her hands tightly grip her skirt. “I’ve heard that the selected go through a week of training to prepare them for the life of a concubine, other than that I’m not sure... After a girl officially joins the harem, nothing is heard from her ever again. Not a single girl has returned from the fortress..”

There’s a long pause of silence between the group as they all take in the somber information Amaryllis had unloaded. The fire crackles a few more seconds before the leader of the group chuckles with the same confident smirk as always.

“So we have a time limit of a week huh? That should be more than enough time to steal the petrification weapon away and take down the shitty system this island has.”

The group looks at Senku with a bit of surprise, not really having expected that reaction. The scientist continued on to sit back in a more comfortable position as he crossed his arms in contemplation. “Anyways, what you just said revealed some pretty interesting information. The Master doesn’t come out for the selection of his own harem? That’s pretty suspicious and I already have a few ideas of what’s going on behind the scenes.”

“What!? Already!” Ginro shouts as he looks at the other in shock but isn’t the only one who’s curious. Suika also chimes in with a, “Tell us!” and along with Ginro, try to get the answer out of the scientist.

There’s a bit of arguing, mainly between a demanding Ginro and an irritated Senku who says it’s all a hypothesis and can’t be sure just yet. The rest of the group watches with slight amusement before Amaryllis cuts in through the noise with a serious tone.

“Gen, will you please consider joining the harem team?”

“Wait a second-” Senku quickly interrupts as he pushes Ginro away from his personal space. “You already have Kohaku and Ginro, why him too?”

“The more people we have inside the harem, the more chances we have at stealing the weapon.” The girl replies with the same determination she had displayed when they had first met. “We can’t risk everything on just the three of us! Even if it’s one more person it raises the success rate of our plan!”

“Amaryllis has a point.” Kohaku nods, “There’s no guarantee that we’ll even see the Master within the training week. More people means more opportunities.”

Gen could practically see the inner workings of Senku’s mind as he tried to come up with a logical argument, but he was quick to jump into the conversation before it could escalate.

“Now now, why is everyone speaking on my behalf when I haven’t had a chance to answer the question?” The mentalist lightly laughed as to quell the tense atmosphere. “Besides, both Amaryllis and Kohaku make a convincing argument~”

His words were met with a scowl from the scientist but he continued as if he didn’t see it. “Let’s think rationally for a moment, alright? What benefits and disadvantages will there be whether I join the spy team or stay here?”

“Umm, if you stay here, you’ll at least be safe!” Suika began.

“I need a lab partner.” Senku added in a monotone fashion. “Besides Chrome and Kaseki, you’re the closest I have to a capable assistant.”

“Hmm, I see.” Gen happily nodded, wondering if he should bring up the fact that Senku had created the makeup for the mission all by himself. He choose not to as he was already able to imagine the type of reaction he would receive. “What are some disadvantages to me staying?”

The group remained silent for the most part as they tried to find the downsides of Gen staying behind but after finding nothing, he went on,

“No disadvantages here, what about in the harem?”

“If you’re discovered to be a traitor or male, you’ll probably get imprisoned or turned into stone.” Soyuz, the quietest member of the group, pointed out.

“That’s if you’re lucky.” Senku scoffed. “It’s most likely you’ll be killed. You saw the islanders when they took over our ship, they weren’t looking to take hostages Gen.”

The dual-toned male nodded once more. “I did, but that’s only _if_ I get caught. Now what about the advantages?”

“A higher chance of winning!” Kohaku grinned enthusiastically.

“Being able to cover more ground!” Amaryllis quickly added.

Gen nodded as he tilted his head in an innocent manner. “Anything else?” Once again it fell silent and a sly grin appeared on his face. “My my, I think you’re all forgetting two very important skills I possess, especially you Senku-chan.”

“Two? What’s the first one?” A confused Ginro piped up.

Gen keeps on grinning. “Mentalism.”

The confused look on nearly everyone’s face triggered an extended explanation from a rather happy Gen. “My strong suit is talking. Whether it’s persuading, lying, or getting information, I’m able to do so as long as I can talk to my target. I can offer more services of course, but my point is, I can’t do so if I stay with the group who will remain out here. I’m much better suited for espionage and infiltration.”

“That’s amazing Gen!” Amaryllis beamed as her hope for a successful mission greatly increased. “We definitely need you on our side!”

“And what’s the second?” The youngest girl of the group inquired.

“Perhaps the most important skill, I have the ability to write!~” Gen responded in a singsong manner.

The older blonde raised an eyebrow, “What does that have to do with anything?”

“Let me give you a scenario dear Kohaku!” He smiled with a knowing look. “Let’s say I stay behind, the original group goes off and they get into the harem. While looking around you guys find something super important, how would you then let us know?”

The girl hummed in agreement, “You’re right, that didn’t even come to mind.”

Gen nodded, happy that they understood. “We already learned from our first war with dear Tsukasa that communication is extremely important! However, this time we can’t smuggle a phone into the fortress so telecommunications is out of the question. We’ll probably be needing to send short letters back and forth, and besides Senku, I’m the only other one who can write.”

“I can write too!” Suika huffed. “Ukyo taught me a few words, but I can write!”

“That may be true, but even so, you’re too young to join the harem.” Soyuz commented with a small smile and reached over to pet her head in assurance. “For now let’s just stay back and help Senku with any future projects alright?”

It only took a bit to cheer up the young girl to which everyone was thankful for. After all, no one wanted to see a sad Suika. Amaryllis and Kohaku are quick to discuss new opportunities with the addition of Gen in the group and praise his skills quite a bit.

The male was more than happy to receive the compliments and looked over at Senku who was still scowling. Once their eyes met, the scientist shrugged and got up from his spot. “Do what you want, I’m heading to bed.”

The girls cheered as they welcomed their new teammate meanwhile Ginro went on to be ignored as he asked if he could take Gen’s place and stay behind. After a bit more planning within the harem team, everyone finally turned in for the night.

* * *

The next day started just as the sun peeked over the horizon and the rays filtered their way into the opening of the cave. Though the selection was a few hours away, the group of spies needed enough time to get ready, make the short trip to the village and sneak in without rousing suspicion from the guards.

Being the most experienced, Amaryllis was quick to dress up and applied just a touch of makeup to amplify her already cute features. Kohaku and Gen were next, they had no problem changing into their predetermined outfits but did need the beauty guru to apply the makeup for them. Lastly was Ginro who was still throwing a fit about not wanting to go but with the help of Kohaku, he was stuffed into his own dress and beautified with the quick hands of their native friend.

Amaryllis was brushing a few stubborn hairs away from Ginro’s face when Senku walked up to them with that same uninterested look he gave to everything that didn’t involve science. “You guys heading out yet?”

“Once Amaryllis fixes Ginro’s hair we will. The idiot tried running away and in the process messed up his hair, now we’re waiting because of his dumbass.” Kohaku frowned as the male in question looked away out of shame.

“Hey Senku-chan~ What do you think? Do you think I’ll get selected?” Gen asked as he approached the other male so he could get a better look. He was wearing the same outfit as the previous day with the addition of a light, purple shawl but what stood out the most was his face. With more time and the pressure to get it perfect, Amaryllis had done an outstanding job in covering up the few boyish features he had and had given him a more feminine look.

A small flush appeared on the scientist’s face but he didn’t give the mentalist a chance to tease him about it as he turned away to focus on the still whining Ginro. “Gross. Now I have to come up with an idea of how to get you out of the village once you get rejected and left behind.”

“How mean!” Gen gasped.

“Quit bickering you two. Gen, we’re leaving now.” Kohaku grunted as she pushed the canoe from its place on the shore and into the water. The blonde helped Amaryllis climb into the boat and said a few threatening words to Ginro before he climbed in himself.

Gen lightly patted Senku’s shoulder before he made his way to the waiting group. “This is where we part Senku-chan, try not to worry too much alright? If all goes well, we can get this over with in a couple of days~”

The sound of tiny feet running up to the shore caught the group’s attention and everyone turned to see Suika running at them with a look of worry on her maskless face. “Kohaku! Ginro! Gen! Amaryllis! Please, be careful!”

From the boat a confident Kohaku shot a grin and a thumbs up. “We’ll be fine Suika! Soyuz can take care of himself but make sure to keep an eye on Senku alright? He’s not very strong or good at running!”

The small girl began to softly giggle and the older blonde smiled as her attempt to ease Suika’s fear had been successful. Soon, the last harem member climbed onboard and Kohaku began rowing the boat towards the mainland. Suika had been waving at them until they disappeared from view and after they were gone, she looked over at Senku who had been silent during the entire ordeal.

He had an indecipherable look on his face as he stared at the cave’s entrance as if waiting for the boat to reappear. But after a few more seconds of nothing, he finally turned back.

“You better come back stupid mentalist...”

* * *

The pre-infiltration plan had thankfully gone by without any problems. Thanks to Amaryllis’ familiarity with the area, the group was able to get past the bit of security they had come across and were able to enter the village.

When the Minister and his small escort party arrived, Amaryllis wasted no time in turning on the charm and had immediately gotten selected. By some miracle, Kohaku had also managed to get selected, even though she had completely messed up her introduction and nearly snapped the Minister's hand off. It wasn’t until Ginro’s turn that it became obvious that the older man wasn’t a picky person as long as the candidate had a pretty face. Taking a page from Amaryllis’ book, Gen had put on a similar act but had chosen a more seductive route than the innocent one she had used. And as expected, he was selected for the harem.

After confirming that they had all been nominated, the group gave a sigh of relief as the first phase of their plan had been a success.

* * *

“Gen are you almost done? I think I hear footsteps.” Whispered an anxious Ginro as he peered over at the other male.

“I’m almost done, keep your eyes on the door!” The mentalist whispered back as he tried finishing up the letter as fast as he could.

With the use of a mini off-roader, Senku had managed to establish a means of communication with the spy team. So far, nothing suspicious had stood out until Kohaku had managed to spot a peculiar machine buried between the thick foliage that surrounded the tree where the Master resided. Because of her unfamiliarity with modern contraptions, she hadn’t been able to tell what it was, but had come to the conclusion that it must be important. After some discussion and a bit of arguing, it was decided that Gen would separate from the group to find the machine. He might not have been as tech savvy as Senku, but there was a better chance of him being able to identify the mystery object.

The dual-toned male was quick to secure the letter against the body of the small vehicle and watched as it sped out of the hut at top speed. Someone outside screamed something about seeing a rat and both males sighed in relief as they had avoided possible discovery.

They waited for the footsteps of a spooked guard to disappear before Amaryllis quietly spoke up. “Are you sure about this Gen? I know I asked you to join our team, but I’m not sending you out on a suicide mission.”

“Don't worry your pretty little head about it~ I’m not going to simply waltz out there in the open.” The male smiled as he looked over at the spot where their fighter should have been. “Kohaku went off to scout the area for a safe and hidden trail to the Master’s tree. I’ll just go, take a look at the thing she spotted and come back. I won’t do anything reckless, I promise.”

The look of concern didn’t leave the islander’s face but she finally agreed. “Alright, I’ll leave it up to you then.”

“I hope it’s something really useful!” Ginro complained as he tugged at the edges of his dress. “The sooner we find our key to victory, the sooner I can get out of these clothes!”

* * *

Kohaku had yet to arrive by lunchtime.

  
Worried about their friend but unwilling to cut the mission short, they continued to cover her absence. A few minutes past six had the group on edge as there was a small riot near the bridge that connected the harem's quarters and the rest of the villages. They waited nearly an hour in tenseness as news of what had happened had yet to be shared. It wasn't until half an hour later that one of the guards let it slip that one of the new girls had tried escaping the harem with the help of her father and brother. She, along with her accomplices, were last seen being led to the Master's hut.

* * *

  
  
The setting sun brought an out of breath Kohaku who had obviously been running at one point, either back to their group or away from a guard. She's met with the relieved cries of Amaryllis and an anxious Gen and Ginro.

"Sorry to worry you all." The blonde panted. "I saw the woman who tried to escape and after they captured her, the security around the harem quarters nearly doubled. I was waiting nearly an hour for the guards to change posts before I could sneak back."

"What about the pathway? Did you find one?" Gen piped up.

He's met with a tired, but optimistic smile. "Found the perfect trail. It's the farthest away from any guards and unless you set off an explosion, no one is bound to find you."

"Good going!" Ginro exclaimed but was quickly shushed by the others. After all, they weren't out of the woods just yet.

"When's about the right time for me to head out?"

"Nightfall." She responded. "Security doesn’t seem to be easing up. If you leave now, you might have trouble getting into the forest without being noticed. At least in the dark you’ll have a bit of a cover.”

And so, the plan was left at that. As the sun continued on with it’s descent, Kohaku took her much earned break before finally explaining the finer details of his scouting mission.

The path wasn’t as direct as Gen was hoping, but she had done him the favor of marking up a few trees in case he had gotten lost. Minus a few critters, the wildlife he would encounter wouldn’t pose a threat as much of the larger animals had moved away from the island’s human civilization. But just in case, she had expanded upon a few diverging paths he could take to throw off frightening creatures or, heaven forbid, a guardsman. After passing on as much of the information as she could remember, there was nothing they could do but wait for the darkness to finally settle.

* * *

  
"This place is even creepier at night.." Gen muttered as he ducked under a low hanging tree branch that blocked his way. He had been trekking along the designated path for a few minutes now and meanwhile he wasn't a timid person, he couldn't help but jump at every small noise.

The moon provided enough light to illuminate his way but as a modern man, he couldn’t help but wish for the convenience of a flashlight. Though Kohaku had ensured his safety with this path, there was something still unsettling about not knowing what lied ahead.

The still disguised male continued on his way as he threw an occasional glance back and had even taken one of the diverging paths just to ease his paranoid side.

After what seemed to be an hour long trip, Gen finally knew he was getting closer as the foliage of the surrounding area began to visibly get denser. The path that lay before him wasn't as clear as the edge of the forest, instead, he could see where Kohaku had cut down a few plants to open up a path for him.  
"Almost there.." He lightly sighed as he leaned against the closest tree for a quick breather.

_"Almost where?"_

The breath Gen had been in the middle of exhaling caught in his throat as his whole frame stilled. All at once his mind went blank and he stopped breathing as he finally realized that he was not alone.

It only took a second, but once his body finally rebooted from the initial shock his mind filled with a mantra of, ' _shit! shit! oh fuck!_ ' as he whipped back to look at his pursuer.

The face he was met with wasn't that surprising. In fact, if someone had to be following him this entire time it had to be no other than,

"Mozu!.."

He had only seen the male once before during the harem selection and knew a bit about him from the bit that Amaryllis shared. Even so, Gen had no idea what his opponent was thinking or how he would even begin to read him for he appeared to be more than just a meathead.

"I wonder what a harem lady is doing all the way out here." He asked with a smirk.

Gen's bottom lip trembled but he kept his mouth shut as he desperately thought of what to say.

It was easy to figure out that Mozu had followed him for quite a while. Whether it was from the very beginning or from some other point, the fact that he didn't immediately stop Gen must have meant something. He was too deep into the forest to play it off but at the same time, running away was not an option. The taller male could easily catch him and if by some miracle Gen outran him, there was nowhere to run to. He was unfamiliar with the area and ran the risk of leading him back to the espionage group.

Not having much information or time to act on, Gen steeled his nerves as he smiled back with the mischievous grin he was known for. “My, it seems I took a wrong turn somewhere and have gotten a bit lost-”

The mentalist wasn’t given a chance to react as the next thing he knew, a spear was being pointed at his neck and just barely grazing his skin. Once again he stopped breathing as he felt that even a small step forward would end up with him headless.

"There was word that a couple of invaders escaped the petrification of the ship and took refuge onland." The islander grinned. "I don’t suppose you're one of them?"

Though he was internally panicking, Gen did not let his expression or sweet tone falter. Damnit! He couldn't get caught now! He had people who were waiting and depending on him!

“I apologize, but I don’t know what you’re referring to. I’ve been all on my lonesome since joining the harem~”

There’s a small pause of silence and Gen had begun sweating bullets. It was obvious this guy wasn’t buying his bullshit but no matter what lie he supplied, Mozu just wasn’t reacting. What did he want and what could he do to make the spear-wielder go away? He couldn’t figure any of that out if the other didn’t speak!

The spear falls back to its owner’s side and Gen has to fight back the urge to immediately grab his own neck and feel for any damage. The weapon’s tip had been so close that he could have sworn he felt the stinging pain of a small cut. He instead chose to relax his breathing and composure. It was true he worked better under pressure but having a blade pointed at him pushed the line too far.

"I noticed your little blonde friend missing from your group earlier. Kohaku, was it?" Mozu questioned as he studied the smaller man's face. "I saw her running around these woods earlier today so I came to see what she was doing. I planned to confront her when she returned, but to my surprise, I found you instead."

If he hadn’t been caught in such a tough spot, Gen would have laughed at the irony. All the planning and sneaking around had been for nothing, it had all been ruined the very moment Mozu had spotted Kohaku in the forest. Knowing there was no use in keeping up the ditzy act he let it drop, but still kept his defenses up.

“So what do you want? If your plan was to kill or capture me you would have done it long ago.” The disguised mentalist asked in the same girly tone he had kept up since leaving the cave hideout. Gen’s alliance with the outsiders had been revealed, but that didn’t mean he had to spill the rest of his secrets. He had to hold onto the few cards he had left.

The edges of Mozu’s smirk only raised which both alarmed and relieved Gen. It was obvious he wanted something in exchange for his silence which was good because negotiations could be made, but at the same time, he didn’t know what someone like Mozu could ask for.

The muscular man stepped closer and now that they were only a few inches apart, Gen noticed that there was a familiar look in the other’s eyes. A chill ran up his spine and he silently hoped that for once in his life his intuition was wrong.

“You’re smart, I’ll give you that.” The warrior nodded then brought his free hand to lightly caress Gen’s cheek. “Though I’m not sure what I like more, your sharp tongue or the idea of your mouth being put to better use.”

‘ _Fuck_.’ Gen gulped, deep down he knew he was correct. As a once public figure, he had seen that exact same gaze directed at him many times before. He was no blushing virgin and knew exactly what Mozu implied but seriously? Out of all the things Gen could offer _this_ was what he wanted!?

The mentalist’s prolonged silence tipped off Mozu to the type of response he was expecting to receive so he stepped back. He turned in the direction of the path that led back to civilization and in doing so, blocked his face from the other’s view.

“Ibarra will be happy to hear that I’ve found the invaders. In return, I’ll be sure to demand an appropriate reward for my hardwork.”

Remembering his circumstances, Gen returned to reality and scolded himself. Damnit, this wasn’t about him anymore! If he didn’t give the sleazy bastard what he wanted, not only would he suffer the consequences but so would the entire team!

“Wait-” He exclaimed as he grabbed onto the taller man’s shoulder to keep him from moving forward. “I’ll… I’ll oblige...”

The unpleasant smirk he was met with only made his stomach turn.

* * *

‘ _He’s being too rough!_ ' Gen mentally screamed as he tried gasping for air in the few seconds he was given.

Once it was clear that the mentalist was willingly offering himself up, Mozu had wasted no time and practically jumped on the smaller man. The warrior had pinned Gen against the tree he had been leaning on earlier and had begun to abuse his mouth with aggressive kisses. Gen had a feeling that by the end of this, his lips were going to be painfully swollen and that's _if_ he managed to make it through the whole ordeal.

He was having a hard time taking in sufficient air as Mozu's kisses were rough and deep with little breaks in between them. The lack of oxygen was beginning to make him feel dizzy, but not in a good way as one would imagine.

One of the large hands that tightly gripped his hips began to slowly caress his thigh and suddenly Gen became hyperaware of where that hand was touching. He had nearly forgotten amidst the storm of panic and threats that he still had his disguise to uphold.

The hand wandered against his upper thigh before it reached back and harshly squeezed his ass. The smaller male gave a squeak of surprise as to the dramatic change in intensity from light touches to the rough grabbing. Though he couldn't see it, because his own eyes were firmly shut, he could feel Mozu smiling against his mouth in reaction to the noise.

The hand continued to grope the area before it drifted upwards to his torso and traced dangerously close to his fake breasts. Gen's own hands, that had been pressed against Mozu's chest in a weak attempt to keep his distance, suddenly reached out and stopped the hand from groping his front like it had done with his back.

He finally peered up at the eyes of the man who had yet to be satiated. Though nearly wheezing, he spoke up in the most seductive tone he could muster while still keeping up the female voice.

"Please, let me touch you too.."

The hungry look in Mozu's eyes only seemed to grow as he, in a surprising manner, gently led the other onto his knees. The dual-toned male patiently waited as the spear wielder fumbled with his garbs and as he stared at the other’s clothes for a bit, Gen got a bit pensive.

When Amaryllis had brought up the idea of disguising the men of the science team, she had supplied a few of her own outfits to dress them up. Gen had chosen a daring skirt with a large slit in the middle because at the time, the idea of flustering their local scientist seemed entertaining. When he officially joined the harem team he had chosen the same outfit out of familiarity but now he deeply regretted it. The forest floor was rough on his knees as small rocks and twigs pressed against the skin there. Couldn’t Mozu have been at least a bit considerate and taken Gen to his own personal hut or something? His knees were going to be sore after this...

His mindless thoughts were cut short as a new object appeared in his line of vision. It’s Mozu’s dick and Gen blushed once he noticed just how hot and erect it already was. There was no way Mozu had gotten this aroused in just a few seconds, had he been anticipating this scenario from the very beginning?

“Don’t suddenly get shy and clam up now.” The taller male smirked as he nudged his appendage closer. “You were running that mouth just a few seconds ago.”

Much to Mozu’s amusement, Gen cursed under his breath in response before he reached forward and took hold of the warrior’s stiff cock. He started off by softly stroking at a starter’s pace and looked up to try to get a read on the man he was pleasuring. His expression showed that he was content and as Gen experimentally picked up his pace, he was met with a low groan.

‘ _Oh… That’s kinda hot_.’ Gen faintly grinned as he kept up the quick pace and leaned over to give a subtle lick at the neglected tip. The way Mozu’s frame tensed up in response had Gen giving a pleased hum as his already experienced tongue circled around him. As much as he wanted to get this over with, Gen couldn’t help but feel the overwhelming desire to get revenge by slowly torturing him. He wanted to see Mozu squirm and come undone under his touch, just the idea alone excited him a bit. Unfortunately for him, he underestimated just how inpatient the taller man was as his hands reached out, settled on either side of his head, and _thrusted_ into his mouth. Gen practically gagged as his hands clumsily latched onto the man’s thighs in order to hold himself in place.

Unaware or uncaring of his partner’s distress, Mozu didn’t relent and kept on bucking to get more of the pleasurable sensation. The taller man’s face is lightly flushed, he’s whispering soft curses and the hazy look in his eyes is almost enough to make Gen forget he almost choked on dick.

Almost.

Mozu keeps going at it for a while longer and once the taste of precum begins to fill Gen’s mouth, he knows that Mozu is near his end. The man’s pace picks up a bit more in an attempt to reach that climax and Gen nearly groans at the way his fingers scratch along his scalp. Suddenly the thrusting stops and Gen takes the opportunity to dislodge himself from the tight hold, but he’s a few seconds too late. Hot spunk spews into his open mouth and down his chin, the rest that didn’t splatter his face falls onto his clothes.

Mozu removes himself and Gen has to begrudgingly swallow what’s in his mouth to suppress a cough. He hears a chuckle above him before the standing man kneels down to Gen’s level and lightly taps his cheek.

“Good job, most girls I do this with end up choking.”

Gen shoots back a death glare as he’s still heaving. “You could have killed me!” He tried to berate but was having a hard time speaking since his voice was wrecked and his jaw had already gone numb.

“But I didn’t.” Mozu laughed as he pushed the smaller man into the grass and began to undo the top Gen wore. “I wonder how you look like under these clothes.”

The mentalist practically shrieked as his hands shot up to stop Mozu, but his strength was no where near enough to even put up resistance. “W-wait a second! This wasn’t part of our deal!”

Mozu didn’t even have to do much work as once as he got to down to sixth clasp, the filling that made up Gen’s fake bust was visible. The smaller man could do nothing but watch in shock as Mozu pulled out the clumped up fabric from inside for inspection. Gen watched the face of the man who loomed above him a his mind quickly looked for an excuse or escape plan. The jig was up and if he didn’t think quick enough, he would meet his untimely end much quicker than he expected.

“Y-you see-” He stammered but was taken by surprise as Mozu threw the fabric away and went back to undoing the top.

“So you really are a guy huh?”

Gen stilled and before he had a chance to ask for an explanation, a new wave of shock and pleasure rolled across his chest as Mozu pinched one of the now exposed nipples.

“W-wait, how did you- ah!” He moaned again as the other rolled the same bud between his fingers. Mozu continued his attack on Gen’s chest as he watched with amusement but eventually changed his attention to something else. Thanks to the high slit in Gen’s skirt, he had no trouble in lifting up the fabric to get a better look at what lied underneath.

Gen was turned on if his dick was anything to go by. Mozu chuckled as he glanced at the smaller man’s face. “That easy?”

If looks could kill, the glare Gen was giving him would have incinerated him on the spot.

The warrior paid no mind as he easily pulled off the loincloth, much to the smaller man’s futile resistance, and raised one of his legs to get a nicer view. Gen’s face was red with embarrassment and tried to pry off the strong hand that had bunched up the skirt near his waist line.

“Don’t be fussy now.” Mozu lightly reprimanded with a shit eating grin. “I’m extending the terms of our agreement.”

Gen tried to protest as he attempted to wiggle free but the hand that held onto his leg disappeared from it’s spot and the next thing he knew, three fingers were shoved into his mouth.

“Use that mouth to properly wet these for me. If it ends up hurting, you have no one to blame but yourself.”

The mentalist gave a small hiss of pain as the first finger slowly inserted it’s way in and experimentally curled inside him. His thin arms draped over his face to hide just how embarrassed he was, but mainly served to block his view of the amused expression he knew he was receiving.

“It wasn’t… supposed to be you...” Gen weakly gasped as he clenched his jaw to stifle the moan that tried escaping as Mozu shoved in the second digit. He had tried ignoring the sensation but found it impossible when the taller man’s fingers did a small scissoring gesture in order to stretch him out a bit more.

“Hnnh! No!...” Gen squirmed a bit under the touch but couldn’t deny how great everything was feeling. Despite his brutish behavior earlier, Mozu was actually really good at he was doing, and even more so when he was taking his sweet time to drag things out.

A third finger probed his opening and the mentalist had to suck in his breath as it gently made it’s way in as not to hurt him. He gave a small groan at the feeling of being full and remained lightly gasping before Mozu’s hand began softly pumping those same fingers in and out of him. The loud moan that came out of his mouth surprised the both of them but meanwhile Gen covered his mouth out of shame, Mozu’s eyes lit up.

“You sound like a whore.” Mozu sneered as his hand pumped faster and tried to probe around as much as he could. He knew he had hit a sensitive spot when the smaller man’s eyes practically rolled to the back of his head and an equally erotic cry sounded out. His smile only twisted more as he persistently began messaging the spot to hear more of the noises Gen tried to muffle. “Don’t be shy, no one’s around to hear you.” He murmured teasingly and reached over to remove the mentalist’s hands from his mouth. Meanwhile Gen’s small moans and whimpers were definitely satisfying to listen to, now that he could hear them loud and clear, it was beginning fire up his already rising libido.

Gen’s knees buckled but just before he reached his climax, Mozu had retreated his hand and enjoyed how the smaller man loudly whined from disappointment of not being able to finish when he had been against the idea of getting physical in the first place.

The idea of flipping Gen on his stomach crossed Mozu’s mind, but not wanting to miss the erotic expressions he was making, he simply hooked one of mentalist’s legs over his shoulder, positioned his aching cock to his loosened entrance and rammed into him. The scream he received was almost enough to make Mozu come again, but he managed to restrain himself as he began thrusting into Gen with the same ferocity he was using earlier.

“Ah- ah! Harder! Please!” The smaller man wailed as his fingers dug into the dirt to keep himself grounded. His only response was a loud grunt as Mozu tightened his hold on Gen’s thighs like his life depended on it and picked up the already brutal pace.

Mozu’s low groans and the obscene sounds of flesh slapping against flesh resounded in the empty forest, but even they were drowned out by Gen’s own screaming and moaning. At the moment the mentalist wasn’t able to think about anything else other than the dick inside of him, but he would look back at this memory and be secretly grateful that they had done it out in the forest and not anywhere near civilization. If his companions had heard any of the indecent noises he was making, he would have died out of embarrassment.

A fierce thrust aimed directly at his prostrate was finally what did Gen in. His back arched off the ground, his legs spasmed under Mozu’s hold and one final scream of ecstasy culminated in Gen spilling his release on his on his own abdomen. The taller man was already at his tipping point, but it was the way that Gen clamped around him as he orgasmed that sent Mozu over the edge. Without even a word of warning, his shoulders shuddered as he gave one final grunt and climaxed for the second time that night.

The forest fell back into silence as the pair spent a moment to catch their breath. Having the most stamina between the two, Mozu was the first to move and unhooked the leg on his shoulder before pulling out his softened dick. Gen lightly trembled at the empty feeling but took the opportunity to sit up from his spot on the ground. He grimaced a bit at the uncomfortable feeling of cum leaking from his hole and gave a soft sigh. “How am I supposed to clean this up?”

Above him, Mozu chuckled as he began readjusting his own clothes. “I was going to pull out earlier but I couldn’t help myself after all that noise you were making.” He smirked before gesturing to his own chin, “By the way, you have something on your face.”

Gen raised an eyebrow before he brought up a hand to the area Mozu motioned. Once he felt a slight wetness stemming from his own mouth, he flushed as the warrior continued to cackle. It was drool. When had he started drooling and why hadn’t he noticed!?

Seeing as his outfit was simple, Mozu was able to fix himself up rather quickly and grabbed his weapon that he had thrown aside at one point. “Just this once I’ll turn a blind eye to what you and your little friends were doing out here. Next time I won’t be as forgiving.”

The mentalist scowled at the spear-wielder’s act of ‘leniency’ but didn’t argue further as he had a different, pressing matter that needed answers.

“You mentioned it back then, but how did you know I was male? What tipped you off?”

Mozu shrugged at the glare but indulged the other’s questioning. “You can thank your team for that.”

“Team? You mean the other girls?” Gen responded.

“No, I meant your little group at the cave hideout.” Mozu took a few seconds to enjoy the look of fear on the other’s face but after getting his fill, continued on. “I came across your friends while searching the island for the invaders like Minister Ibarra had ordered. They convinced me not to kill all of you and we formed a temporary alliance. One of the guys with a weird headband spilled the secret of a few traitors in the harem.”

“So it was Chrome!” The mentalist growled as he facepalmed and internally cursed the boy in question. He let himself wallow in anger for a bit before his mind made an interesting connection and his eyes quickly darted up at Mozu. “Wait! If we’re under alliance then why didn’t you tell me!? Why did you threaten me!?”

The warrior chuckled once again and shrugged in an uncaring manner. “I was waiting for you to bring it up, but it seems that your sorcerer friends had failed or forgot to inform you. It isn’t my job to fill you in on every single little detail of your friends’ plan. Besides that, it was fun watching you get all nervous.”

“THEN ARE YOU SAYING I GAVE UP MY BODY FOR NO REASON!?”

Mozu grinned, “I was going to fuck you one way or another, this was just the easier route.”

Gen screamed obscenities as he picked up a conveniently placed rock and hurled it at the taller man who easily dodged it. He watched in amusement as the mentalist cursed at his own team and yelled a few profanities that Mozu hadn’t even heard of.

It was probably thanks to the sex that Gen had only a bit of excess energy to burn and his tantrum ended pretty quickly. Mozu chuckled at the sight of the exhausted man and walked closer so he could kneel down at the other’s eye level. “Whether the old geezer is overthrown or dies, I’m taking over the island as the new master. When the time comes, I’ll leave a spot open for you in my personal harem, how’s that for an apology?”

The glare on Gen’s face never wavered and he only mumbled a, “Go fuck yourself” despite his red face. Mozu gave a hearty laugh as he stood up and took the path that led back to the village without even giving a proper goodbye.

Gen gave himself a few minutes to compose himself before standing up and grimacing at the dull pain he felt in his ass. After checking out the machine he had came for in the first place, he was going to hightail it back to his group’s shared hut and write a very strongly worded letter back to the science team.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really have anything to promote here at the end. My twitter/tumblr/DA are pretty much dead because I'm focusing on national exams right now. Once they're over, I'll maybe come back and update the end notes to this fic with links to my social media.


End file.
